Mythical Smoke
by PhantomD
Summary: Lucy's usual barista, Natsu, smells of smoke and as an aspiring doctor, she can't see someone so young smoke their life away.


Lucy entered the coffee shop and inhaled the wonderful scent of coffee that wafted from the beans in the espresso machine. As a student in med school, she was a frequent patron of the coffee shop down the road from her apartment and, most of the time, her order was ready by the time she was paying at the cash.

Her inner doctor told her so much coffee wasn't good for her health, but it was necessary when she'd stayed up late studying. Something else that she knew wasn't good for her health was smoking. Oh, she didn't smoke herself, but one of the baristas - a super hot, pink-haired guy named Natsu - did. She could smell it on him whenever she handed him her money.

"Here you go princess," he said, handing her the drink. "This one's on the house."

There was also the small fact about him, that he always called her princess, that annoyed her to no end.

"You know very well that's not my name, and I _can_ pay for my own things you know."

"I know, but princess suits you. Also, you look stressed. Figured you needed a pick me up."

She was taken aback a bit by this. "Oh. Well thank you, Natsu. Don't think I'll stop lecturing you about the dangers of smoking. You're young, and it's damaging to your health."

He smirked like always, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Don't you worry about me Lucy. I'll be just fine."

She sighed and shook her head, long blonde hair swaying back and forth behind her before leaving the shop. That's how it almost always went with him. He'd call her by that pet name and she'd tell him that he should stop smoking. The free drink was a new development however, but he had been right, she was more stressed than usual with exams the following month. She assumed it was just him being extra nice, and a onetime thing.

She was very wrong.

Three more times that week, he had handed her the cup labelled "princess" in his crude writing, and told her that it was on the house. She noticed the smell of smoke more than usual as well, the free coffee not deterring her from scolding him. She knew it was technically none of her business, but she felt the two of them had developed a sort of friendship over the year she had been frequenting the coffee shop. But he was driving her insane! His stupid pink hair and stupid smirk and that weird scarf he always wore even in the hot summer months, handing her a coffee and calling her princess like she was some spoiled child.

She'd had enough of him being like that after two weeks. She's prepared a short PowerPoint to show him, illustrating the dangers of smoking. She went in a little later than usual that day, hoping to catch him near the end of his shift, armed with her laptop.

"Hey princess, you're later than usual." he said, handing her a latte.

"What time do you get off?" she said, pulling out five dollar bill and handing it to him.

"Half an hour. Why? You asking me out on a date?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be over in that booth. Join me when you're done."

He pushed her outstretched hand away from him, not willing to take her money so she shoved it in the tip jar and plopped herself down in the booth she had said she'd be in. Pulling out her computer, she set it up with the slides all ready to school him in smoking.

The whole half hour that was left of his shift, she noticed him glancing over to her, a flicker of something in his eyes she couldn't distinguish. She focused on her computer where she had her school notes open, hoping to study a little more before she spoke with him.

When he came over, he placed two cups down on the table. She looked up to him and he gestured to her old cup, which was empty.

"Brought you a new one. Figured talking over coffee would be normal." he explained with a wink.

"Oh, thanks."

"So what did you need more for?"

"Lucy turned her computer towards him and started her lecture on the health implications of smoking.

Natsu watched her with amusement dancing across his face, but let her go through the whole presentation without interruption. When she was done, he laughed, earning himself an indignant huff which made him laugh even harder.

When he was done, he spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for laughing. It's not for the reason you think though. I don't smoke, but I appreciate your concern all this time."

"There is no way you don't smoke."

"Yo! Gray!" he called to the other man behind the counter. Gray walked over to them, the buttons on his shirt having come undone.

"I'm working, what do you want."

"Listen Lucy, Gray here smokes. I want you to smell him, and then me, and tell me you still think I smoke."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "I'm not smelling some random guy I've barely talked to."

"Gray, give her your shirt, it's halfway off anyway." He said to his friend. Turning to Lucy, he continued, "just a whiff for me."

Gray looked to argue, but his shirt was dangling off one arm, so he sighed and handed it to her. She hesitantly sniffed, and wrinkled her nose at the chemical smell. Natsu then handed her the end of his scarf, not quite taking it off. She inhaled and her eyes widened in embarrassment and realization. While Gray smelled of tobacco, the smoke from Natsu smelled more earthy and natural.

"Thanks Gray, you can go."

The man rolled his eyes, but went back to work and when Natsu turned his attention back to his companion, her computer was closed and she was looking shyly at her coffee cup.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted to show you the difference. You've never been around a campfire before, have you?"

"No, it's okay, I was a little harsh with the whole thing. As for the campfire thing... I was a little sheltered most of my life."

Natsu laughed again. "Don't worry about it, I'll have to take you to one, I make a killer bonfire. I'll let you in on a little secret though, since I like you."

She cocked her head to one side and he moved his hair around to show her that he had two little horns poking out. She gasped and asked quietly, "are those what I think they are?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm part dragon. The reason I always smell like smoke is because I breathe fire. It's not very big mind you, but enough that I smell like a campfire all the time."

"There's no way..." she mumbled and reached out to touch his horns, his hair soft and the horns definitely not fake. She knew that magical creatures existed, but she thought that they were all extinct. "This is insane."

"It's real though! Gray over there is part nymph, which is why he can't keep his clothes on; they aren't a fan of them. Mira, the white haired woman is part demon. She may look sweet, but don't get her angry."

"Is everyone who works here a mythical creature?"

"Why do you think the shop's called Fairy Tail?"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "This is crazy! I can't believe this is all real."

"We're all over the place, it's just easier for us to stick together sometimes."

"I'm really sorry about the misunderstanding, Natsu."

"Honestly, it's fine. I gave you no reason to think otherwise. If you feel that badly about it though, you can give some company at dinner."

Lucy laughed again at Natsu's eyebrows wiggling up and down suggestively, but nodded. "I'd love to."


End file.
